


Sneaky, Sneaky!

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comedy, Gen, LET SIBLINGS JUST BE SIBLINGS, short and sweet lol, them nohrians be sneaking aronud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Leo is sneaking around the Hoshidan castle late at night, and quickly finds out he isn't the only one who doesn't belong here.
Relationships: Camilla/Hinoka (Fire Emblem), Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 83





	Sneaky, Sneaky!

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in two seconds don’t judge me i just love being an annoying sister so i projected to camilla now

“Come on, it’s the middle of the night, no one’s going to see you!” Takumi scolded in a whisper, pulling Leo by the hand through long, dark corridors of his family castle. Just because there was peace between Nohr and Hoshido, the two princes didn’t exactly think it was yet appropriate to be sneaking around with one another and be found out by family. So, any sneaking was done in the middle of the night, and quickly rushed out before the sun arose.

“Don’t you have maids that work here, still?” Leo reminded. Maybe Takumi’s family were deep sleepers, but there was still the entire castle staff.

“No, no, it’s fine!” Takumi continued to whisper-scold, but Leo had reason to disbelieve. Regardless, he was still tugged through the hallway, so his own preference didn’t really matter.

“Ok, there’s a window over here with a huge trellis that a _child_ could climb down in the dark, it’s super easy to get out from it. Climb down that, and you’ll see a path out.” Takumi explained.

“Why can’t I just go through your window like always?” Leo asked again.

“Because,” Takumi sighed dramatically, “They’re redoing the entire landscaping near our rooms, so there’s people all over the garden by my window.”

“And no one _in_ the castle, I see-” Leo meant to pester back, but was interrupted by a quick hush.

“We’re almost there-… wait.” Takumi said, suddenly serious, peering around a door just barely enough to see through it, slowly, as not to get caught by the other side.

“ _Shoot_ , why is Hinoka here?!” Takumi whispered. Leo didn’t risk looking through the archway Takumi peeked from. If Hinoka saw her brother late at night, that’s a much easier problem to fix that if she saw _Leo_.

Leo figured Takumi would jump back and drag him off to another secret window, but Takumi stayed still.

“Leo… What does your sister look like again?” Takumi whispered, barely audible, still as a statue.

At that, Leo’s self-preservation was won out by curiosity, and he peeked around as well.

“Camilla?!” He asked, much _much_ louder than he intended. Surprise will do that.

Both Camilla and Hinoka, standing directly in front of the window Takumi spoke of, jumped at the noise and faced the doorway where they stood.

All four of them froze, like animals in front of a bow, as if the first to move would be the one to be shot. That is, until Camilla registered who it was that said her name.

Surely, she had a reason to be sneaking around that was just as, well, sneaky, but that was the last of her concerns, suddenly.

“ _Leeeoooo_!” Camilla hummed, leaning smugly against the wall by the window, “Now what are _you_ doing here?”

Leo flushed quickly, suddenly regretting being born into his family.

“Are you sneaking around with the young prince Takumi?” Camilla continued, as if both Hosidans weren’t still frozen solid still, “How _scandalous_!”

“Sister!” Leo huffed, now less worried and more sibling-annoyed, “And what are _you_ doing here, hm?!”

“Oh, you know,” Camilla hummed, waving her hand around, “Nothing immoral, like two young boys might be doing…”

She glanced back and forth between the two young princes, and Takumi finally snapped out of his trance.

“We weren’t doing anything like that-!” Takumi explained quickly, waving his hands in an ‘x’.

“C-Camilla…” Hinoka mumbled, raising her hands slowly towards Camilla.

“So, Leo,” Camilla said, as if she didn’t hear either of them, “How does it feel to be caught by your sweet, caring big sister, that you’re _sneaking out!_ ”

“You are too!” Leo retorted quickly, crossing his arms.

“Now, now, I’m just meeting with an old friend.” Camilla shrugged, but still smirked.

“Leo…” Takumi begged quietly from the side.

“Don’t bother with her!” Leo ordered, facing Takumi, “Just open that window and _WE-_ ” he added, pointedly looking back to Camilla, “-will be leaving.”

Takumi, still somewhat uneven, opened the window for them.

“So kind.” Camilla thanked with a patronizing pat to Takumi’s head

And with that, both Nohr middle children left the Hoshidan castle, and their bickering was heard the whole way down.

“So, um, sister?” Takumi said, after finally closing the window again.

Hinoka was silent, somehow still cringing slightly.

“I’m glad you’re not crazy.” Takumi said, realizing that if Hinoka was the teasing type like Camilla, he might not make it out alive.


End file.
